Number Five
Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde. His last known location was Jamaica having travelled there very quickly from south America. Found by John, Six and Sarah in Arkansas after Five burned a crop with his symbol and wrote a message on where to find him. Personality Number Five is a tricky and sneaky person, who murdered Eight. His Cepan died from an illness six months after they came to Earth, which left Five alone at the age of five. Sétrakus Ra found him soon after, and brainwashed Five into joining the Mogadorians. Five is also mentally confused since he was grown by Mogadorians who taught him how to be vicious and tough. This upbringing leads him to question the Elders, and their plan. Five also has a great deal of strenght and powerful telekinesis, he overpowers Nine, Eight, Six and Seven/Marina easily. After this fight, he can be seen ranting about the lack of substance in the Elder's plan, and how Setrakus Ra's way is the correct path and their is no hope for Six or Nine since they only see destruction for the Mogadorians as the path open to them. He can be forgiving though, as he gives Eight and Seven/Marina the opportunity to join his side, being that they were the only one's to show him compassion. He is easily taunted by Nine throughout the time he is with them, even leading him to try and finish him off in the end, leading to Eight's death. The death of Eight causes strife for Five, causing him to feel regret for killing someone he intended to have join his side. Marina later describes Five as lunatic and insane. Physical Appearance Number Five is appears about John Smith`s (Four) age, but is shorter and stockier, not necessarily chubby but definitely built like a barrel. His hair is brown and short, a military buzz-cut style . The Rise of Nine Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realisation that the other Garde only appear on it if they have their chests open, they deduces that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north from South America. Later, after Four and Nine had plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, and this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing objects at the Mogadorians. The Fall of Five It is revealed that Five's Cepan, Albert died six months after arriving on Earth of a sickness. He was found and taken in by the Mogs. He was trained to fight for them. When he was found by the other Loric he pretended to be weak. When he, Nine, Eight, Six, and Seven went to the Everglades to retrieve his chest, he showed his true self. He attacked Nine and Six first because he felt he wasn't treated well by them. Since, Eight and Seven were nice to him, he extended an offer to them to ally with the Mogadorians. '''If I see you again you traitorous bastard, I'll take the other fucking eye!' ''Marina to Five after injurying him with her new Legacy. Five made an attempt to kill Nine, but instead killed Eight when he teleported in front of Nine. This caused an enraged Marina to develop a new Legacy which she used to take out one of Five's eyes. Legacies Telekinesis- All Garde have this Legacy. Enhancement-All Garde have naturally enhanced senses, strength and speed. Flight-Five has the ability to fly Externa - Five has the ability take on the properties of items he touches. He carries balls of steel and rubber. Relationships Albert Since Albert, Five cepan deceased six months after their arrival at earth, him and five didn`t have or create a full relationship. The only quality time they spent with each other was on the ship going to earth, but still wasn`t enought to stop five from joining the mogadorians , however five was alone by himself at the age of 5 . Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but he is mentioned. *When Four and Nine get a crystal which shows the earth and where all the garde are and there was a dot moving fast thourgh Brazil (Number Five) and later in the book Nine and Four open a tablet which shows all the Garde and there was a dot in Jamaica. *It was confirmed in The Rise of Nine countdown and in The Rise of Nine itself, that Five was in Brazil. *Five is introduced in Fall of Five. *Though all evidence suggested that Five was female, it is all but officially confirmed that Five is in fact male in an exclusive book extract for those who had pre-ordered the Fall of Five. *Killed number Eight Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Number Five Category:Males